


Impossible Choices

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 2018 - 31 Days of Ficmas! [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, more silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are getting ready for a Christmas party. The Doctor is not pleased with his wardrobe choices.





	Impossible Choices

“This is unacceptable, Rose Tyler. I won’t do it.”

The Doctor’s icy glare isn’t having the desired effect on Rose; she’s biting her lower lip, and her eyes are dancing.  _ Give me strength. _

“We promised Mum we’d go to her Christmas party,” she says, her voice carefully neutral.

“I agreed to the party. I did not agree to this…this...” His eyes dart across the console of the TARDIS, as if seeking an answer. “...this  _ monstrosity _ .”

All innocence, Rose holds up two other Christmas jumpers. “You don’t like the Rudolph then? I’ve also got Santa and waterskiing penguins. Your choice.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || day 7 - christmas jumpers
> 
> All my Ficmas stories are also posted on [my tumblr](https://ialwayscomewhenyoucall.tumblr.com)!


End file.
